Forever yours
by kasey1939
Summary: When a powerful stranger comes to town seeking something lost the Hale pack has no choice but to help him or die standing in his way. No Hale fire!
1. Chapter 1

Stiles looked around the abandoned warehouse and tried to stay calm. Looking to his left then to his right he saw Lydia and Danny were having just as much trouble as he was and that was oddly reassuring. Lining the walls on either side of the building was, pretty much everyone important in their lives. His dad, all the wolves, Mrs. McCall, even Dr. Deaton. What the hell was going on? Thinking back now he guessed they really should have seen this coming. It all started six months ago when a new face came to town, and honestly when did new people in Beacon Hills ever not mean trouble for them these days?

Six months before

Derek entered the town of Beacon Hills and tried to contain his frustration. He'd searched so many towns just like this one with no luck he was starting to lose hope of ever finding him. It had been nearly a century now with no sign of him. He knew the Druids were smart and that they would have hidden him away in a place like this. Somewhere small, without much in the way of supernatural problems, somewhere he would find boring. Just another punishment he supposed. He couldn't wait to kill them all. Every last Druid would feel his wrath eventually, but first he had to find him.

They thought he would just give up, that if he went long enough without any new information that he would just move on, but they didn't know him as well as they thought they did. There was nothing he wouldn't do for his love; no stone would be left unturned. If after searching everywhere in this realm he still didn't find him, then and only then would he admit defeat. His admission would only be temporary however, for then he would focus all of his attention on those who had taken him away and their families. Any who helped to keep them apart would forfeit their lives for such an action.

Taking a deep breathe he closed his eyes and focused seeking out all of supernatural origins in this town, and surprisingly found a great deal. Focusing more on the largest concentration of them he found... werewolves. Excellent, they would do nicely as a first stop.

Talia Hale was supervising the training of the youngest of their pack, newly bitten Scott McCall among them, when the wind shifted and brought the scent of danger.

"Everyone inside NOW!"

Turning to face the coming threat she found a man in his twenties with dark hair and even darker eyes who looked more than just dangerous. He looked powerful.

"What business do you have here stranger?"

"Be at peace wolf I mean you no harm, well for the moment anyway, how long that remains true is up to you. I come here seeking something that is lost to me; I will be in this town for some time until I am certain that what I seek is not here. To remain in a place as small as this without suspicion I wish for your help. You may grant me your aid and therefore spare your pack or I can kill you all and use that as my excuse for being here. So am I visiting relatives or burying them?"

She didn't know what this stranger was after, she didn't know anything about him at all really, but what she did know was that this wasn't a threat so much as it was a promise. If she refused to help he then he would help himself it was as simple as that. She really had no choice at all and they both knew it.

"My name is Talia Hale and you are ... welcome here."

"Then I suppose I am Derek Hale. Nice to meet you."

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes the only thing there was death and darkness.

**A/N - I got the idea for this story from the latest season of Haven and the William story arc that it ran. I love the idea of something or someone so powerful doing anything for love. Well as always let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey man did you hear the news?" Oh, Scott, good friend bad conversationalist.

"What news are you referring to?"

"The news about the new Hale!" Wait what?

"One of the Hale's had a baby?" Wouldn't he have heard about it at least once before the due date. Was he that unobservant?

"No, man this guy is a fully grown-up Hale. He's like visiting from somewhere and stopped in to catch up with the family or whatever."

How was there a Hale he's never heard of before? Ever since Scott developed his little monthly problem and the Hales came out of the woodwork to help out he'd made it his mission to know all about them. As far as he knew the only Hale's who weren't permanent residents of Beacon Hills were Talia's parents. Even they used to live here all the time until Talia really took over as alpha and they moved away to Florida to do the senior living thing so their daughter could truly take over as the pack leader without interference.

"Did Talia say why he'd been away?"

"No, man that's the weird thing Talia hasn't said a word beyond introducing him to us. After he left again I heard Talia and Laura arguing because Laura wanted to know why she'd never heard of him before when she's in line to be the next alpha. Talia said she'd forgotten about him, which really didn't seem to fly with Laura who accused her mom of not trusting her enough to tell her or something. Talia was about to own up to something about it when they notice me and clammed up."

Again with the strangeness of it all. Usually when it came to the Hale family what Talia knew Laura knew. Even if Laura wasn't allowed to make decisions on her own yet without consulting at least one of the adults, if not Talia herself, she was still included in their decision making processes for training purposes or whatever.

"Okay so enough with the suspense bro what do you know about this mysterious new Hale?"

"Not much really. He's tall."

"Yeah but so are most of the Hale men. Height is pretty much their bitch. Next."

"He's got a thing for leather. Even has this cool leather jacket."

"You mean there's a Hale wandering around Beacon Hills in something other than neutral toned cotton and non-descript jeans! Kinky I like." Finally a Hale that wasn't trying to fade discreetly into the background. In his opinion the more you shouted don't look at me the more people looked. Wear your freak on your sleeve and no one will look deeper to find the real freaky shit underneath.

"Dude gross!"

"Shut up man, no wait you can't shut up yet we're still fishing in that vast dark nothingness you call a mind for what else you can tell me about the new guy."

"Huh?" God why were they even friends?

"What else do you know about the new Hale?"

" He's a bit darker than the other Hales."

"You mean like Cora?" Dark hair? or darker skin? maybe he was tanned!

"Well yeah his looks are dark, you know dark hair and eyes, but I meant more like Peter." Yikes! the last thing humanity needs is another Peter Hale. Wait a minute.

"You said darker than the other Hales, so you think he's 'darker' than Peter?" There was no darker than Peter, was there?

"I don't know man, I didn't really talk to him, there was just this thing."

"Thing?" Oh, he so needed to teach his bestie better descriptive words.

"Vibe I guess. He just felt off somehow and that's really all I know."

"No it isn't there is still one thing you know about him that I don't."

"What?"

"His name dude! What's his name?"

"Oh didn't I say that already?" Obviously not if I'm asking but he decided to keep that less than kind thought to himself for once and just wait. "His names Derek. Derek Hale."

Talia Hale paced the small confines of the Veterinary Office in agitation. She needed to speak with Deaton and she needed to speak with him now! Instead she was being made to wait while he tended to a damn iguana of all things. She had imagined her road to answers being blocked by many things but a lizard was never one of them. Her family was being threatened and she had to pretend to everyone around her for the entire day that all was well and that nothing had changed.

All of the adults of the pack were aware of the situation, she had wanted to tell Laura as well but for all her training she was still volatile and rash in certain situations and she couldn't be trusted to behave as they needed her to. With her luck Laura would try to kill this stranger with the dark dead eyes and would endanger them all further in the attempt. None of the children were to be informed of the truth, they were all told that this Derek was just a distant relation they had never before had the opportunity to meet. Thankfully they all bought it, well everyone except for Laura who knew her methods too well to be fooled by them now.

None of which mattered at the moment, all that mattered right now was getting answers and the only one that could possibly provide them was Deaton. Speak of the devil, no sooner had the thought entered her mind than the door opened and in walked the very man she was here to see. Followed closely by the man she was here to see him about.

"Deaton ... Derek." What on earth was happening here. At first she thought that maybe Deaton had betrayed her pack in some way, but then she looked closer at her old friend and she saw it. Fear. Alan Deaton was afraid of the man standing behind him. They were in even more danger than she'd originally thought.

"I thought you might come to see Deaton here after my arrival seeking answers. That's fine seek all you wish, listen to all Alan here has to say. Know this though, it won't help you. I know what they say but in this case knowledge is not power it is only... smoke on the wind. Now I'll leave you two to your discussion. I only stopped by to introduce myself to the good doctor and to let him know what will happen to him if I don't find what I seek here in Beacon Hills."

Without another word he turned and left seeming to take the dark feeling of forboding with him. Letting out a sigh of relief she turned to her old friend.

"Please tell me you know who he is. That you know something about him!"

"I know ... legends, stories, if you like I could tell them to you. But there is a catch."

"What?"

"I will not tell them to you alone I will tell them only to your entire pack. Any member of the Hale pack currently in Beacon Hills, related by either blood or bond, over the age of fourteen will all hear the tale together."

No! Unacceptable.

"But Alan the children-"

"The children are in just as much danger as you are, maybe even more so, and will need to be just as prepared. These are my terms Talia, if you wish to know what I know they will know it as well."

"Fine, come by the house tomorrow evening we will all be gathered and waiting. I hope this information you guard so zealously is at least worth it."

Hearing the door slam behind her Deaton raised his eyes to the ceiling above as if seeking guidance and whispered a prayer of his own.

"So do I."


	3. Chapter 3

Scott walked into the Hale house like he'd done a million times before only this time was somehow different. This was the first "pack meeting" he'd ever been invited to by Talia herself. Sure the younger generation got together at least once a week to talk about things going on with them, usually lead by Laura, Stiles once told him he thought that she was using them as practice for when she was finally in charge and graduated to the big boy table. Or something like that anyway. The grown-ups however never really included him, or anyone under the age of eighteen, except for Laura, in their discussions. He would be lying if he said he wasn't worried. Whatever this was, it was huge, and he was betting that it had something to do with this new Hale that just mysteriously popped up out of nowhere.

Honestly, no one seemed to know who this guy way at all. Stiles had discreetly asked old people before reporting back that no one seemed to remember him ever being in Beacon Hills, and when pressed they couldn't name where in the Hale family tree he might fit. It was like the guy wasn't a Hale at all. But if he wasn't a Hale then why was Talia insisting that he was? Shrugging it off as something he was sure to find out sooner or later he made his way into the living room where everyone was starting to gather. Taking his place beside Cora in one of the over sized armchairs he waited as everyone else found their spot.

Glancing over at the adults, who had separated themselves from the younger generation, he noticed that not all of them were Hales. Deaton was there as well, if he hadn't been suspicious and scared before he definitely was now. There was no way Deaton would be here if there wasn't something major going down. He hated major events, they always seemed to involve him in some way or another. Here's hoping that whatever this new thing was he would be able to stay way on the outside of it.

Talia looked around as all of her pups both bitten and born made themselves comfortable. She still wasn't sure if she agreed with having them involved in all of this but she had been vetoed by Deaton and since Deaton was the only one with the information she needed she was forced to go along with his wishes, for now anyway. Clearing her throat to gain everyone's attention she began her little speech making sure to keep her tone firm and her eyes red to discourage the outbursts she knew this would cause. The last thing she needed right now way a mini rebellion from the pups. This meeting was about gaining the information they were currently lacking no more than that.

"Listen up everyone, we have a situation and now it's time, apparently, for you to become involved. You have all met Derek and have been told that he's a distant relation to you but he is in fact not a Hale at all." As expected that got a reaction of monumental proportions, none more fierce and explosive than Laura.

"I knew it you were lying to me! What don't trust me? Then why did you even name me as your heir?"

"Laura sit down! Now is not the time for your petty anger and imagined slights! This man, this Derek, is a threat to our pack and he is the reason we are here and he is all we will be discussing for the moment. Several days ago when he first arrived I was training the new wolves, I smelled death on the wind and sent them inside while I investigated. When I turned around there was Derek, he told me that he had come to Beacon Hills seeking something though he did not tell me what. Then he offered me a choice, to stay in town he needed a non-suspicious reason for being here so he could either visit with relatives or he could bury them. He smelled of death and darkness and I had no idea who or what he was so I chose the path of least resistance. When I went to see Alan to inquire about this new threat, he was there visiting him his self. After he left I asked Deaton what he knew of this man and he said he would only tell me if you were all present as well. That is why you are here now, no other reason, so you shall sit there quietly while we try to gain the information we need to keep our pack safe."

She stared at each one in turn making sure they knew she meant every word. Laura was the most defiant but even she eventually bowed her head in agreement. The only one who probably wouldn't have been petulant would have been Stiles, he seemed to have an almost adult understanding of situations and she was almost certain he would have agreed with her reasoning from the start. If anything it always seemed like he knew her reasoning already without her having to explain it but that was generally the case with the boy. When he had first come to her attention he had been nothing more than the human friend of a bitten wolf but now he was just as much a part of the pack as any of the rest. Unfortunately he hadn't been included in the meeting, so she was surrounded by children who only saw that they had been lied to. She had wanted to invite him, but as he wasn't a wolf and his only true connection was through Scott she hadn't included him. Later she would find out what a mistake that had been but for now she was secure in her decision.

"Deaton if you would please begin."

Deaton looked around the room at the petulant faces and willed himself to be patient, telling himself over and over that soon enough they would all understand why including the children was necessary.

"First of all I suppose I should tell you that what Derek is looking for isn't a what but a who, his lover." More than a lover really but they would get to that in a bit.

"If the guy is as dangerous as mom thinks maybe the girl had good reason to run." He hoped he would not have to deal with too many interruptions like that, this story would be hard enough to tell without he additional commentary.

"Laura you will remain silent or I swear I will order you from this room."

"Sorry alpha."

Now that, that was taken care of time to move on.

"His lover was a he not a she and he did not run from him Laura, he was taken from him." He gave them a moment to let that sink in because he knew what a shock it would be.

"But, if this guy is bad ass enough to scare Talia, then how did someone manage to take someone from him so easily?"

"Who said it was easy pup? As to how it was done, the usual way things like this are done, through magic, betrayal, and deception."

"But why? Why take him at all? And what does this have to do with why he's here? It's not like we took him."

Sighing he resigned himself to having to answer questions before he could tell his tale. He had thought they would let him tell it before asking so many questions but he should have known better when dealing with teenagers.

"He is here in Beacon Hills searching for his lover, once they took him they needed to place him somewhere where they thought Derek would never find him so for the last century or so Derek has been searching everywhere for him and now he's here continuing that search he started so long ago. And while we did not take him that does not mean that we do not have him. As for why they took him in the first place if you would let me speak for longer than five seconds without interruption you might learn the answer to that."

He knew he was being slightly harsh but he needed to get this done, they did not have alot of time and this entire situation was putting him on edge. While Derek had warned him what would happen to him if he didn't find his love here in Beacon Hills he was more concerned with what would happen when he did find him here. For there were parts of this story that even Derek didn't know yet.

"We apologize Deaton please continue we will not interrupt again."

"Thank you Laura. Now the first thing you need to know before we continue is that Derek will find his love here in Beacon Hills. The second thing you need to know is that you know his lover well. Derek's lover is Stiles."

"What?"

"No way!"

"Not possible."

"But, Stiles is just... Stiles."

"Silence!" Talia's roar cut through the questions like a knife and all fell silent. "Deaton please explain."

"If you would permit me I would start at the beginning and by the time the tale is done you will understand everything."

"Of course."

"This all began centuries ago when a group of druids angered Derek by going against his will. You see back then Derek was not only big and strong as he is now but he was a king in the supernatural realms and he ruled over everyone human and non-human alike. He ruled alone for centuries and his word was law, as an immortal being there wasn't much anyone could do against him after all, it wasn't like it was even possible to overthrow him. Then he met Stiles, a mouthy impertinent human boy who backed down from no one not even the king himself. It's written that Derek was smitten right away, that it was love at first sight. Stiles was human but Derek was an immortal being powerful enough that even that obstacle was easily over come. He shared his blood with Stiles everyday for a year and on the last day enough blood had built up in the boys system to grant him longevity at the side of his king. As long as Derek's heart beat so would Stiles.

They ruled side by side for a time and according to the records kept of that time things had gotten better for them all since Derek found his mate. Stiles soothed his inner rage and kept him from doing a great many terrible things simply by being near him. It was said that Stiles mere presence at his side could calm Derek from a killing rage. Most people of the time saw this as a good thing as a chance for peace and prosperity. The druids however, saw it as an opportunity for them to gain more power in the world. They saw Stiles as Derek's weakness as his one vulnerability, they saw a way to control the king.

Back then druids had little power and even less standing among the supernatural community and they had even less among the humans. They were seen as belonging to neither realm, not powerful enough to be fully accepted in the supernatural realm but too powerful to be accepted among the humans. They thought that if they could control the king who ruled over both realms then they could do them same and would finally be given the respect they felt they deserved but were denied.

First they needed to test just how much sway Stiles held over Derek so they selected a handful of their brethren and accused them of being in violation of one of the kings most enforced laws. They accused them of plotting to overthrow Derek and take the throne. While at the time none thought it was actually possible to do such a thing Derek like most monarchs was paranoid about things like that and he was smart enough to know that acting as though something is impossible is just daring the universe to prove you wrong. It was also well known that if anyone ever did manage to overthrow Derek and ascend the thrown they would just be opening themselves up to being challenged by all the other factions be they supernatural or mundane.

Derek was well known as the only immortal and the inability to kill him along with his massive army and even more massive powers was what kept him on his thrown. Who would want to challenge someone who can't be killed after all. But if someone else were to take the thrown the fact that they took it in the first place would buy them some time when it came to the other factions attacking but Derek's army would attack immediately and his army was so vast that it would have taken anyone months maybe even years to subdue them, if subduing them was even possible. The army was created by Derek and therefore loyal only to him. It was rumored even that his generals were all granted longevity much like Stiles had been making them even more dangerous than the rest for their loyalty would be absolute.

The punishment for being found plotting against the king was a gruesome one and one it was well known Stiles disapproved of. They thought that if Stiles managed to talk Derek into killing them another way then the rumor of his pull over the king would be true. Once the group was executed they knew that Stiles was truly the kings love and they planned to use him to control Derek. They didn't want to kill Derek just point him like a weapon at those they felt had slighted them. They knew they weren't strong enough to hold the thrown even if they did take it so they weren't even going to try. They would let the king remain there but as a puppet whose strings they pulled.

They planted one of their people inside the castle as a servant to Stiles as a way to get close to him and earn his trust. Stiles was no where near as paranoid as Derek was and he was very much a people person and he loved to talk to anyone and everyone. One night after a year of planning the druid who served Stiles had finally earned the trust of not only Stiles but the other servants in the castle and when Stiles had trouble sleeping while Derek was away for the night she brought him something to drink to help him sleep. The drink held a potion that when ingested turned the victim to stone. Stiles became a living statue.

Feeling that something had happened to his love Derek raced home and upon entering the throne room he found his love encased in stone a look of agony on his face and he was surrounded by the druids who had planned this. The sight of his love in such pain sent him into a rage that was only stopped when one of the druids threatened to use a spell to shatter Stiles into pieces. As an immortal being created by Derek he would live through the breaking only to be in pieces and in agony for the rest of his eternity.

Derek demanded to know their price for releasing him and before the leader of the group could name the price they had settled on, Derek destroying their enemies, his second in command slit his throat and made a demand of his own. Derek's blood. You see it had taken them over a year to get to their goal, a year where some of them had become dissatisfied with the end result. They wanted more than just an end to their enemies they wanted more power, enough power that if Derek decided to come after them they would be able to stand against him.

Derek relented giving them the blood they craved for six months, all the while working with his allies to stop them. At the end of the six months his plan was in place and his people attacked. His army kept the druids busy while other magical creatures worked to free Stiles from his stone prison. Once he was free though the months without movement had weakened him his muscles had atrophied making it impossible for him to even stand. Seeing that it was a lost cause for them to fight the druids leader a woman named Camilla gave the order for them to split up. Half of them took Stiles and disappeared while the other half focused their energy entirely on Derek himself.

The six months spent taking Derek's blood hadn't given them full immortality but it had made them harder to kill. That edge gave them just enough time to imprison Derek within the walls of his own castle. His army and allies worked tirelessly to free him while at the same time they searched for and failed to find Stiles. It took them three centuries or so before they managed to free Derek from his entombment and another century after that before he'd regained enough strength to search for Stiles himself. Since he was searching for his lost love he set what was left of his army on another task, searching out the druids who had taken him in the first place. Some say that they had damned themselves that taking Derek's blood for only six months made them immortal but they still aged causing them to live for eternity as elderly druids without much power left to them. Others are of the opinion that they were smarter than that, that the reason they took Stiles in the first place was so that they could continue to feed on his immortal blood and that doing so helped them to keep their youth. Though no one knows for sure which of those is true."

"But what about Stiles? Why didn't he ever tell us any of this? Or if it was such and epic love why hasn't he ever gone looking for Derek?"

"Once the druids took Stiles they didn't have enough magic left to imprison him again since they'd left half their people behind so instead of imprisoning his body they imprisoned his mind. He is no more aware of his past then you were. He comes to a new town every few years and once he crossed the town line of wherever a druid resides the spell is triggered and all of a sudden he remembers his life before that moment whatever it may be as a normal teenage boy and he lives that life for a few years before he is compelled to move on and start again somewhere else. Once he leaves that town all the memories of it are wiped away and he begins again."

"But what about his dad? Surely the Sheriff knows he doesn't really have a son right?"

"The Sheriff I'm afraid is even less real than the Stiles you know. The Sheriff is a golem, a puppet, an illusion if you will. He is a guardian that the druids made to ensure that Stiles never went back to where Derek was. The moment the golem becomes aware that Derek is in the area he will take Stiles and attempt to leave before Derek can find him."

"So what happens if Derek finds Stiles first?"

"All hell breaks loose in out little town."

Derek was wandering around this picturesque little town trying to find some trace of his beloved when he heard it. Stiles? That was his voice wasn't it? But that would mean he wasn't trapped that he was free. Then why wasn't he with him? Did he not love him anymore? He was so focused on his own thoughts that he didn't register the boy headed towards him with his head turned from him looking the other way until they collided.

"Oh, man sorry totally my bad. Hey, do I know you? You totally look familiar, like a dream I had one time. Not that I dream about guys, or you, or at all. God somebody stop me. I'm just gonna shut up now."

He looked into the eyes of his love that held only faint recognition and wanted to kill someone, preferably a druid. They had taken his mind! His memories! They had taken him away! No, he would not allow this, if they took his memories there had to be a way to get them back and he would find it, if it was the last thing he did.

"Hello, I'm Derek. What's your name?"

"Stiles."

**A/N - Throughout the story Derek will be having flashbacks which will show how much of Deatons story was true and how much was just wishful thinking. **


End file.
